First Meeting, a 100 Perfect Girl Fanfiction
by Valerie Chavous
Summary: Oneshot based on the Manhwa 100% Perfect Girl by Wann. Jarte and Jay have been married 5 years and now have 2 kids. Clarence and Kandy began dating, but it wasn't meant to be. Now he happens to meet someone new. Clarence Ewan/OC.


**I can't be the only one who feels for Clarence Ewan from Wann's 100% Perfect Girl. Anyone else out there? Or is this Manhwa just one of those obscure gems that only very few manage to discover in their lifetime? I don't know why, but I can't seem to find any fanfiction stories, apart from one on google, dedicated to this beautiful Manhwa. This is a just a light fic from a few ideas I had floating around in my brain for a while now.**

 **Hope you like.**

* * *

It had been a blissful five years for Jay and Jarte since they first got married and weathered all the deceit, drama and danger that preceded it. Those five years had brought forth two beautiful children. Two beautiful boys much to Jarte's chagrin. He still desperately longed for daughters. Lots of mini-Jays as he would say with hearts in his eyes.

It was because of that, that Jay was currently pregnant with their third child. And yes this time according to the ultrasound they were going to have a girl.

Cue happy celebratory dance from the King of Roinne.

Having one child to care for had proved to be quite a handful, let alone having two. So after their initial discovery of the perils of parenting with their first child, they had made the extremely wise decision to hire a nanny. A very capable nanny.

One of the people who would be lucky enough to witness said nanny in action would be none other than Mr Clarence Ewan himself.

Clarence had definitely turned a new leaf since his days as an arms dealer. He also no longer harboured any unrequited feelings of love towards Jay.

It was true that time was all that was needed to heal all a man's longings for an unattainable woman.

Him and Kandy eventually got together and began a proper relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend despite their ambiguous start. However it didn't work out in the end. The chemistry just wasn't there, and they realised they were better off platonically as friends.

His old partner in crime then set off to chase her dream of finding a decent guy to settle down with. As much as she had thought that that person was Clarence, she was fortunate enough to find her real match one day while out at a speed dating event. It had been completely unexpected, but from Clarence's most recent phone call with her he knew that they were happily engaged.

Now Clarence was nearing his 36th year, and still without that special someone. It seemed that everyone had their happily ever after except for him. He didn't mind it though. He was content with watching over Jay, Jarte, and even Kandy from afar. They had all been blessed with the partners that they deserved.

He hadn't kept a close relationship with the king and queen, knowing that it would be better off not to due to their history. But he found himself at their doorstep late one night because of a phone call from his majesty's personal secretary requesting his assistance in dealing with some illegal transactions occurring on the underground scene.

Pressing the doorbell and waiting for it to be opened, Clarence's thoughts wandered to reminiscing about how much his life had changed since he was first involved with Jarte. It was inevitable that their lives would be intertwined. They shared the same mother. Making them half-brothers.

But for some reason so much pain had been brought forth due to his abusive father, the suicide of his sister, and his plan of revenge on the couple he thought was responsible for it.

He thought about how fast time went by. Now he would be meeting not only the king and queen of Roinne, his brother and you could say sister-in-law, but also a mother and father. He was curious to see how much they may have changed.

The door finally opened to let him through.

However it wasn't a butler, a bodyguard, or assistant that opened the door for him.

It was a slightly frazzled young woman. Her brown hair was up in a careless bun, with some strands having escaped to frame her face.

'Come in, come in' She smiled

'You must be Mr Ewan?'

'Yes, please call me Clarence,' He said as he stepped through the door and allowed the female to close it behind him

She indicated with a fluid motion for him to follow her

'Mr and Mrs Marx will be expecting you upstairs in the study'

Pushing aside questions he had about the informality of the entire situation and lack of servants present, he complied and followed her lead. Who was this woman? She wasn't dressed in attire befitting a maid, or assistant. He could make out that she was wearing some sort of long overall dress and a t-shirt.

'How should I address you?'

She turned to glance at him 'Oh, you can just call me Alexia'

'Okay Alexia, how do you know-' but before he could finish his answer one of the doors to their left opened to reveal a little boy who Clarence thought bore a striking resemblance to his younger half-brother.

'Miss, when are you coming back? Jonathan won't put the toys away.'

The mysterious woman knelt down in front of the boy and ruffled his hair

'I'll be right there Julian, I'm just going to take this Guest to meet your mummy and daddy'

The young boy's head bobbed to show his understanding

'I'll be there in a second okay?'

This time a dimpled grin accompanied the boy's response 'Okay'

Clarence couldn't help but smile small while watching the exchange before him. It had been a long time since he had been in the company of children. His childhood as well as previous line of work had made sure he never got the chance to come into contact with any. He had forgotten how sweet they could be.

Alexia straightened up after she ushered the lad back into his room.

Perhaps she was a relative Clarence wondered. But he had thought he knew everyone and everything that had to do with the royal family.

'Sorry about that' laughed the woman beside him 'Let's continue to our destination'

Clarence kindly reassured her 'That's alright'

The study was only another three doors down so it took them a matter of seconds before reaching it. They found the door ajar, and looked inside only to find the room empty.

'Oh they were just here a minute ago' came the confused response

Unbeknownst to the two, Jarte had come upon one of his sudden urges to ravish his wife. She had just looked too tempting sitting there on his desk. And despite her initial protests Jay had forgotten all about their appointment with Clarence and had allowed her husband to pull her away to their favourite spot in the library. Which conveniently enough was right next door.

'I don't mind waiting here for them' Clarence offered, remember the young boy

He noticed Alexia debating quietly in her head whether or not it was wise to leave this stranger alone so he added 'I'll just wait outside here'

Her dark eyes conveyed her gratitude

'I'm sure they won't be too long, they told me to get the door when the bell rang'

He nodded as she gave him a final smile before heading off to the room where the two boys were

Leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets Clarence could hear the strange woman's voice commanding that toys be tidied drifting out of the room and down the hall to where he was. Sounds of clatter, and the rushing of feet running could be heard promptly after

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…' Ah the classic countdown

Silence finally descended and nothing could be heard coming from the children's room

He proceeded to wait for his hosts. But 5 minutes turned to 10 and he began to get slightly bored

Knowing that he would still be in close proximity to the study in which he was summoned he thought to quietly walk down the carpeted hall and see what Alexia might be doing

The sight that met his eyes was one he would not soon forget.

Alexia was gently tucking in a sleeping boy, whom he assumed was Jonathan, next to his brother in a large bed. The brother was attempting to keep his heavy lids from closing and whispered with a yawn for Alexia to read from a bedtime storybook. She chuckled indulgently and sat down next to them to read in a purposefully soothing voice. It didn't take long for the young boy to follow his brother in sleep. Clarence felt an unexpected tug at his chest at the maternal display. He didn't realise he was staring until Alexis looked up and caught his gaze. The soft light coming from the lamp had illuminated her silhouette and he thought his eye was playing tricks when he saw a faint blush cross her face.

He saw her quietly get up and move towards the door where he was, keeping her eyes on the two figures in the bed making sure not to wake them.

Alexia silently closed the door on the boys and turned her eyes up to look at him. They regarded one another, trying to figure the other out.

There were a dozen questions he wanted to ask this attractive woman. But a voice cut him short.

'Ewan! I see you've met our nanny'

He turned to face his hosts 'Kept me waiting long enough'

'Jarte. Jay.'


End file.
